


Eloquence

by CriptiX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oh yes, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, adding tags as I go, hard to stop when it starts, probably a lot of smut, slight angst, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriptiX/pseuds/CriptiX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el·o·quence</p>
<p>NOUN</p>
<p>1. Fluent or persuasive speaking or writing..</p>
<p>(Sometimes introductions are best held brief)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incipient

**Author's Note:**

> in·cip·i·ent
> 
> ADJECTIVE
> 
> 1\. in an initial stage; beginning to happen or develop.

Dark.

Darker.

Yet DARKER.

 

Falling into a sleeping abyss was NOT how you wanted to start the day. You thought this was just a mindless walk, a short jog to get your mind together and recollect your thoughts after what happened.

Oh yes, what happened.

Apparently today was the day for misfortune to plague your life. Today was the day for you to lose your job. Your family. Your friends. For fuck's sake, your house. This short jog was to get your mind off of those things.

Mt. Ebott was always a beautiful mountain, the trails were well-cared for. The mountain's beautiful golden flowers were always in bloom, no matter the season. It's seemingly nice exterior was a comforting sight.

Until now. Now the mountain looks dreary, almost evil. And tripping into that he didn't help either. That damn vine.  
________________________________________________________

You suddenly awake in a bed of golden, shimmering flowers. You would admire the sight, if it wasn't for the smiling sunflower in your face.

"AAAAAAAGH!" you scream. A rude awakening, indeed.

The flower's smile falters a bit before returning to its' normal face-stretching grin.

"Howdy!" The flower chirps. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower." Flowey studies your face for a bit before winking at you, "You're new to the Underground, arent'cha?" 

You blink once before opening your mouth to speak, "U-Underground? What?"

Flowey smiles and winks again, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know about the Underground."

You suddenly feel a pulling in your chest as your heart leaps out of your body. It's yellow exterior shimmering, sending off a golden aura. Flowey's smile grows bigger and (he? She?) clears their throat.

"That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. Your SOUL seems pretty weak, let me help you with that.." Flowey then proceeds to spawn white pellets around your SOUL. "These are friendliness pellets, they boost your LOVE. You want some LOVE, don'tcha?" 

You blink again and nod, smiling like a fool. "Yes, that sounds very nice, Flowey. Thank you."

Flowey's face flickers pity for a second before his normal grin returns to his face. "Of course you do! Now, hurry and get some!" The pellets start to move towards you, "get as much as you can!" 

You struggle to move your SOUL, heading towards the pellets before hitting one.

 

You black out.

 

Your last sight was a large, furry hand reaching towards your limp body. You struggle, trying to do anything too be away but your body feels like it's restrained to the ground.

 

Black engulfs your vision.


	2. Bungalow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bun·ga·low
> 
> NOUN
> 
> 1\. A small, cozy cottage.

Warmth engulfs your body. A fuzzy, mitten-like paw carries your unconscious self bridal-style. Your vision is creeping back slowly, when suddenly an unidentifiable smell hits your nose.

Is that..

 

Butterscotch pie?

You jerk open with a gasp and breath heavily until your eyes adjust to the dark. You realize you're in a room..

A child's room?

Toys are scattered across the floor and stuffed animals lay loosely at the end of the bend. Dust particles are visibly floating in small ray of light produced by the crack of your door slightly open. You get up unconsciously, Your bare feet hitting the soft carpet and you shuffle slowly to the door. You open the door a bit, and a quite audible creak calls out. You proceed to step out of the room until,

A large shadow is visible from across the long, ominous hall.

You yelp and scramble back into the mysterious room and nearly jump back into the bed. You quickly adjust yourself to make it look as if you've been sleeping this whole time and haven't moved an inch. You slow your breathing and squeeze your eyes shut.

The door opens with a slight squeak, and the unidentifiable shadow steps in quietly. You squeeze your eyes closed tighter, and clench your fists under the blanket. The shadow stops by the edge of your bed and clears its' throat and croaks out,

"I know you're awake. Please, my child, just open your eyes, sit up and talk to me."

You flinch at the words, "my child". You had no family, at least not a family that cared about you, and you haven't been called that statement in quite a while. You open your eyes a tad, Your eyelids still heavily covering your pupils and you let out a sigh.

You start to sit up and look at the shadow straight in its' face. You clench your fists and blink. This wasn't a killer boogeyman, it was a goat.

 

Wait. A goat? 

Your eyes widen and you gasp. "Y-You're a goat.. W-What...?" You start shaking. The goat-monster chuckles lightly and sits down besides you on the bed. "Why, my child, it seems I am." The goat smiles widely "my name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the Ruins, the place you're currently residing in." You look up at the monster, "B-But.. How did I get here? Why?" You start shaking again, Your feelings are clearly getting the best of you, and tears are threatening to prick your eyes, your vision getting cloudy. Toriel takes your face into consideration and her face turns into worry, "Now, Now, my child, do not worry. I am here to help, not to hurt. Now, why don't we go to the kitchen and get a slice of Butterscotch pie?"

You grin slightly and get up, taking her hand and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ex. "Toriel's house is just like a bungalow."


	3. Ephemral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e·phem·er·al
> 
> ADJECTIVE
> 
> 1\. lasting for a very short time

The aroma of the kitchen was intoxicating. The strong smell of Butterscoth filled the room, even spreading throughout the rest of the cozy house. Your mouth was watering, you were just waiting to delve into that sweet, juicy-

"My child, you are very hungry, aren't you? How long has it been since you've eaten?"

That was one question you didn't have the answer to, though it has been a while. You don't recall eating anything since yesterday afternoon.

You just simply nodded and grinned.

Toriel smiles and opens a cabinet to get a plate, the cuts a piece of the pie and gently slides it onto a plate for you. She hands you the food along with a fork and ushers you to sit down at the table. You plop down in the wooden chair, grab the fork, cut off a piece and put it in your mouth. Toriel looks at you expectantly, awaiting your feedback. Your eyes widen and close shut as the wonderful taste spreads across your tastebuds, it's as good as it smells. You look up at Toriel and open tourists to say, "Why, Toriel, this is the best pie I've ever had."

She smiles and pats your head with her large, furry paw. You sit up from the table, your plate clean and start moving back to your room, "Toriel, I'll be going back to the room now, I would like to rest some more." Toriel's head turns towards you and she smiles again, "Why, of course my child. Please, rest up." You walk out of the dining room and begin heading back to your bed before..

A large staircase sits in your peripheral vision.

Your mind wanders to the staircase wondering where it could possibly lead. You look back to the dining room, Toriel nowhere in sight. You walk over to the staircase and take your first step downwards. 

Something flashes in your mind, a white, disoriented sight. You couldn't quite make out what it is, but you choose to shake your head, ignore it and continue moving downstairs. On your last step, you have a heavy feeling sitting in your gut. You begin to question your insanity before moving onwards.

You trek down a long hallway before reaching a large door. You push open the door to find..

White.

Lots of white, only white, and only cold.

The chilling air wraps around you like a blanket before you get dizzy. Your knees trembling.

You fall. Shallow breaths are coming from your chest. You attempt to keep your eyes open. But, it gets dark.

Dark.

Darker.

Yet DARKER..

White engulfs your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The visit to Toriel's house was ephemeral."

**Author's Note:**

> Ex. "This story is incipient"


End file.
